Admetus' day
by CyrusBryn
Summary: Admetus' day. I know bad summary but what more can I say? IT'S SAD!


The day was foggy and humid. Nobody wanted to be outside playing. Nobody wanted to be outside in the foggy day.

Two certain toms were finding it difficult to be inside all day and not even once go out and smell the fresh outside air.

The toms were Admetus and Plato.

Admetus was a brown and gray splotched tom. And Plato was a white tom with brown patches of fur over his body.

Both were inside the washer resting because that was the only thing they could do.

"Plato," Admetus said as he stretched his hide legs.

Plato was on his side and rolled over on his back, "What?"

"Let's go outside. It'll b-"

"Admetus," Plato interrupted, "We can't go outside what if your mother sees you, what if _my_ mother sees me."

"Our mothers, my dear friend are at the older queens den, gossiping and wanting some attention from their mates." Admetus said standing over his friend and whispering into his ear.

Plato sat and shook his body, "And you're sure about this?"

Admetus smiled, "Positive."

Plato and Admetus slowly, but steadily made their way out of the washer.

"Hey guys,"

Both Admetus and Plato jumped and screamed at hearing the voice. Plato looked at Admetus who had his face buried in the ground and was shaking with fear.

Plato turned to see Mungojerrie. Plato smiled and gave Mungojerrie a head command and Mungojerrie nodded his head.

Mungojerrie silently crept into a box and waited for Plato's cue.

Plato kneeled by Admetus, "Addie, it's gone, you can stop being scared."

Admetus rose quickly and brushed himself off, "I wasn't being scared Plato, I was…."

"Yeah whatever Addie." Plato looked over the box that Mungojerrie was in, "wow look at that box,"

Admetus looked at it, "What's so good about it?"

Plato shrugged, "I don't know, it just looks cool, with its strong edges and well colored shape."

"Plato it's just a box," Admetus walked over to it, "and that's all it will ever be." Admetus sat confidently by it.

"Okay mister smart guy, whatever you say,"

Mungojerrie at that time jumped out of the box and started chasing Admetus. Plato was surprised his friend could run as fast as he did. The last thing he saw before he fell over laughing so hard was Admetus running by the tire.

Mungojerrie chased him all the way to the queens den and dove at him. Admetus' body from the impact sent him flying into the queens den.

The queens of course were startled and screamed at seeing Admetus.

Admetus picked himself up slowly, still in pain from the impact and tried to get his boundaries.

"Where am I?" He asked placing his paw on his head.

"You're in the queens den Addie," Bombalurina said.

Admetus jumped up at those words and looked quickly around, "Where's Plato?"

"We're supposed to know?" Bombalurina said to him and the queens that were in the den.

Admetus looked once more around at the queens, slower this time. His eyes rested on Exotica, a dark brown and black queen.

Admetus' body went cold. For some reason he was looking at her differently. Something about her made him feel…. weird and wonderful.

He cleared his throat and strolled over to her, "Hi."

Exotica wasn't used to this kind of attention and was thinking it was sort of trick. She spit in Admetus' eye and turned around.

Admetus wiped the spit away with a paw and tried again, "I said hi." He said walking in front of her and sitting.

Exotica opened my mind to actually thinking this tom was really trying to flirt with her. She turned completely to him and sighed.

All the queens were watching intensely. Knowing that if Deuteronomy or Skimble knew there was a tom in the queen's den, they'd all be dead.

Exotica looked around to see her sister, Electra wasn't there. She stood, looked at Admetus slightly and walked out.

Admetus' ears went back as he watched her go.

"What are you waiting for?"

Admetus shock him, "What?"

"Hello? Anyone home in there? Are you going to follow her?" Asked Bombalurina.

"Should I?"

Bombalurina's answer was a push towards the door.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm going." Admetus said walking to the door.

Ounce outside he saw Plato and Mungojerrie laughing their heads off. He walked over to them, "Hey guys."

"You're in a good mood." Plato said slowly stopping his laughter.

"Yes I am."

"Why?" Mungojerrie asked sitting with a paw between his legs and the free paw scratching his ear.

"Just am." Admetus left it at that. Leaving Plato and Mungojerrie to think about it. He knew they wouldn't get it. He knew they wouldn't try very hard either.

He searched up and down looking for Exotica. He found her by the far water hole with her little sister Electra.

"Hi Exotica."

Exotica sighed again and Electra smiled.

Admetus advanced towards them and Electra pushed her older sister and met him a fourth of the way. She smiled one more time at Exotica and Admetus, then left to find Rumpleteazer.

Exotica sat there not moving just looking at the ground. It seemed to Admetus that she seemed embarrassed of something, but what?

"Exotica,"

She looked at him. She saw his leather brown eyes sparked with delight and she quickly returned her gaze to the ground.

He sighed letting her know that he met everything he was doing, "Exotica I understand-"

"What?" She said quickly as she interrupted.

"What?" Admetus asked.

Her auburn eyes traveled up and down his body, "What do you understand?"

"That….umm….you don't want to talk to me."

"What makes you think that I don't want to talk to you?"

Admetus didn't know what to say, "I don't I just figured because you've been avoiding me."

"I'm not used to guys flirting with me."

Admetus sat by her and put why his paw over hers, "I don't see why." He smiled charmingly.

She blushed as did he. She gazed deep into his eyes as did he. He leaned in to kiss her when they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Exotic asked standing up.

"I don't know." Said Admetus standing as well.

They looked around and they heard the scream again. Exotica was frightened, she wrapped her arms around Admetus' waist, he was happy.

But Exotica's safety came first no matter how she held him.

They watched as a bush started to move and out popped Rumpleteazer. Admetus pulled himself from Exotica and moved in front of her.

"Rumpleteazer?" Exotica questioned not really knowing if it was her or not.

The red, white, and orange calico looked slightly disgusted by her face.

"Rumpleteazer, what's wrong?" Asked Exotica again advancing towards her.

"No! Don't come any closer." Rumpleteazer yelled as her blow up in fright.

Exotica stopped and studied her friend, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Admetus could smell another presence. He ran for Rumpleteazer and tackled her just in time to avoid a cat charging at her with their claws out. If it would have hit Teazer, it would of killed her no doubt.

Exotica screamed and ran for cover behind a rock.

Rumpleteazer stood up and ran for the rock as well, but didn't make it because the cat pinned her feet to the ground. She fell with a scream of fright and pain.

Admetus shook his head to focus and jumped at the cat with his claws making contact with its back.

The cat hissed and let go of Teazer's feet and she continued running for cover.

Admetus was still covering to the cat's back. The cat was black and had one ear, and was male. He grabbed Admetus' shoulders and flung Admetus over his shoulders. Making Admetus land on his back almost knocking the wind out of him.

Exotica wanted to run and safe Admetus but teaser stopped her.

"Look." Teazer said pointing to the toms.

The black tom was standing barely on his feet and Admetus was just starting to stand. The black tom was obviously in pain and was showing it. As was Admetus.

Admetus looked over at Exotica and Rumpleteazer to make sure that they were okay. They were.

Suddenly Admetus was on the ground and was being clawed at by the black tom. Admetus couldn't get his paws in a defensive position before the black tom could start clawing his soft under belly.

Moments later the black tom was flung off Admetus by a jellicle. The jellicle was Tugger. Tugger was one of Admetus' closest friends.

Following Tugger was Plato and Mungojerrie.

Mungojerrie went directly over to teaser and Exotica while Plato went over to Admetus.

The black tom ran off once Tugger bashed him in the nose and almost broke his tail.

Tugger had many scratches and was bleeding but not as bad as Admetus.

Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, and Exotica came from behind the rock. Exotica ran towards Admetus while Teazer and Jerrie walked.

"Addie?" Exotic said whimpering.

Admetus opened his eyes half way to see the most beautiful queen in his world. He knew it would be the last time. Blood was coming to safe out of his wounds for Plato and Tugger to stop.

"Addie, please." Exotica cried as she held his paw and touched his face.

Admetus opened his mouth to only have blood come out. Exotica didn't care that blood was dyeing her coat red.

Admetus opened his mouth again, "Ex…please…."

"Please what?" Exotica sobbing.

"Please….listen to what I have to say…."

Exotica nodded and lifted his head.

"Exotica…today….when I saw you…..I knew I needed you in my life….and now I can't have you…."

"Admetus no!" Exotica yelled as she realized where Admetus was going with his speech.

Admetus placed his paw on Exotica and felt her body. Exotica took both of his paws and placed them in areas no of tom would dare explore without getting their eyes clawed out.

"Addie….please….you can make it…"

Admetus started closing his eyes, "Admetus NO! Admetus please you can do this! Do it for me! Please!"

Admetus grabbed Exotica's head and pulled her down to his face. He kissed her lightly on her lips. Exotica could feel his lips growing colder and deepened the kiss not wanting it to end.

Plato and Tugger were ignoring them and were concentrating on stopping the bleeding. Mungojerrie was holding Teazer close to his body for she was crying into his shoulder.

Admetus ended the kiss by lowering his head. Exotica's tears were falling from her face, hitting the ground, herself, and Admetus.

"Exotica….promise me that…..you'll live a happy life….."

"I promise. Admetus I love you, please don't leave me."

Admetus smiled faintly and closed his eyes for the final time.

Tugger and Plato saw this and sighed deeply.

Exotica's eyes were red from crying, "NO! ADMETUS! Please don't leave me!"

Tugger stood as did Plato. Plato took Exotica back to the yard with Teazer and Jerrie and Tugger carried Admetus' body as they walked.

Moons passed since Admetus' death. Exotica looked up at the starry night sky and smiled seeing her lover smiling down at her through the stars and moonlight.


End file.
